


Unexpected

by marigarciaa58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Broken Promises, Dom Draco Malfoy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gryffindor, Healing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Magic, POV Hermione Granger, Recovery, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Mutilation, Slytherin, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigarciaa58/pseuds/marigarciaa58
Summary: "I'm not the hero on the white horse Granger, I'll not save you" Draco said, his exhausted gaze looking out over the sky."I don't need anyone to save me" I replied, approaching, bringing my trembling fingers to his pale face, caressing him."I just need you to stay with me"...-------------------------------Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have always been rivals, since they were children and with the passing of time, none of that has changed...Until, when they reach the sixth year, with them already grown up, something happens, where a detention can develop the most ardent and troubled desires and an unexpected...love.Adult content and themes; contains explicit language
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected

Another season at Hogwarts and more adventures to come. This year, me and my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, have entered the 6th year, the penultimate in our school learning stay. Now the three of us were sharing a booth, on the express, sitting and waiting to get to Hogwarts. Along the way, Harry kept talking about Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who has been considered our rival since we were kids. He believed that Malfoy was now on the other side, that he was a death eater.

\- I'm saying, Draco is one of them now. - Said Harry firmly. - If not because he would be in that old store, with all those people ... don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation ...

\- Stop Harry! - I interrupted him. - I know what you're getting at with this. - I say and go back to reading my book, which was in my lap.

\- I'm saying Hermione, it happened, he is on their side.

\- What are you two talking about? - Ron, after a long silence, speaks.

I let out a little laugh.

\- Harry, is thinking that Draco Malfoy is a death eater. - I answer him.

\- Very funny. - Ron chuckles. - Are you crazy? Why would anyone want a worthless like him?

\- So what would he be doing in that store? - Harry, speaks up. - Buying real estate?

\- That place is disgusting ... he is disgusting ...

\- Look, his father is a death eater, which would mean he would follow in his footsteps ... besides, Hermione saw what they did. - Harry, point at me.

\- I told you, I don't really know what I saw. - I corrected it.

There is a small silence between us, for a few seconds.

\- I'll walk around. - Said Harry, breaking the small silence and leaving the cabin. Now, there was only me and Ron, sitting next to each other, I concentrated on my reading and he, throwing a ball in the air, taking it back, doing it several times.

\- I think he's starting to get obsessed with this story of Malfoy being a death eater. - Ron, stops the repetitive movement, turning towards me. 

I put my book down, raising my eyebrows, showing an unsurprised look. 

\- You think?

(...)

At dusk, the express starts to stop, indicating that we were in the Hogwarts areas and so far, no Harry. It had been many hours since he disappeared and when I left the cabin, I saw no sign of him. What happened?

\- Do you know where Harry is? - I asked Ron, who was beside me, as we got off the train.

\- He must be on the platform, shall we? - I took one last look inside the locomotive and seeing nothing, I waved at him and we went on our way.

(...)

Ron and I were in the Great Hall, dressed in our uniforms, appropriately, sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting until now for Harry to appear. Why is it taking so long? I'm getting worried. I look at my red-haired friend next to me and obviously the only thing he is doing is eating, not giving a damn if Harry disappeared hours ago.

\- Can you stop eating? - I say with an agonized face, hitting him with a book on his head. - Your best friend is missing, but it looks like you didn't realize it.

\- Damn Hermione! - Exclaims Ron. - Can you relax? He'll appear soon ... look at him over there.

Immediately, I turned my neck, looking straight ahead, finding Harry with his nose all bloody, in the company of Luna Lovegood.

\- He's covered in blood again. - Said Ginny, in front of me. - Why is he always covered in blood?

Harry, then comes over and sits down with us, next to Ginny Weasley.

\- Where were you? What happened to your face? - Filled him with questions.

\- I'll explain later. - Said, holding a small cloth in his nose, stopping the blood that ran. - What I missed?

\- Just a few motivational words from the selector hat. - Said Ron. - Encouraging us to be courageous and strong, in these difficult times ... for him it must be easy to say it is a hat.

After a few brief conversations, Professor Dumbledore goes on to give his usual speech. He warned that this year, we'll have some changes in the faculty, such as our new potions master Horace Slughorn, leading Snape to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). A while later, he announces to go to our dorms, go to sleep and we promptly obey.

Ron and Ginny took the lead, while Harry and I were further behind. His nose was still bad, I had to use a spell to stop the blood from running.

\- Are you sure you're okay? - I asked him a little worried, touching his nose, still swollen. 

\- Yes Hermione, my nose is fine ok? - He gives a small smile, I reciprocate.

\- How long, isn't Potter? - Echoed a male voice, which I didn't even need to guess who it was. - I see you fixed your nose, the last time I saw it was pretty bad.

\- Get out Malfoy. - Harry replied, in a defiant tone.

\- Wow, are you mad Potter already? - He mocked him, laughing later.

\- Can't you leave him alone for one minute? - I turned to the arrogant blonde, in front of me. - He never did anything for you.

This time, his gray-blue eyes looked at me, watching me from the bottom up.

\- Look if it is not the mudblood who knows everything, meddling where it was not called. - I give him an angry look, by the disgusting nickname he said. - I don't even know why you are still here or how they accept freaks like you.

\- Fuck you Mal...

\- No, Harry. - I interrupted, putting him back. - I can handle this myself.

\- You called me what Malfoy? - I asked him, already losing patience.

\- Are you deaf or what? I called you a freak because that's what you are. - He said with a smile on his face.

\- Remove what you said. - I pondered, going to him.

\- Let me think ... - He made a thoughtful face. - No, you freak.

And in a fraction of a second, I had my wand pointed at his throat and everyone around us was looking, seeing what would happen.

\- Stupefy! - I shouted the spell, making him fly out of the hall, hitting the wall hard.

Everyone gave me distressing looks. I turn around, but I can't find Harry anywhere. Feeling a little guilty, for the state that I left the blond boy lying on the floor, I make my way over him.

\- I'm sorry. - Said extending my hand to him, his expression of disgust and fear. - But it was you that pissed me off. - He refuses my help, getting up and standing.

\- You will pay me for it, you disgusting mudblood! - I tried to slap him, but, being faster, he held my arm tightly.

\- You're hurting me, let me go!

\- Not until you learn to never mess with me again.

\- You were the one who came to insult me, you idiot. Let me go now! - I tried to give another slap, but again he stopped me, holding my other hand and pressing my arms to my chest, very hard. - You're really hurting me, let me go !!

It was at that very moment, that I realized how close we were, I could feel his hot breath hissing in my face. His eyes were fixed on mine, the same ones beaming with anger and deep inside, a little pain. It was not to be admitted, but sometimes I found Malfoy quite attractive, not to the point of melting for him, but now with his face pressed to mine, I could see how wonderfully handsome he was and why the girls at Hogwarts adored him. Soon that thought was gone, when a voice was heard.

\- What's going on here?

He quickly lets go of me.

\- Professor McGonagall, she attacked me!

\- Because you were insulting me.

\- Shut up, you filthy little mudblood.

\- If you call me that name again, I'll ...

\- SILENCE! - the professor with her pointy hat, in front of us, shouted making us stop and look at her.

\- To the principal's office, both of you, now!

Excellent! Because of this shitty Slytherin, I'm going to the principal's office on my first day of school. Great!

We walked, with McGonagall by our side, to the stone gargoyle, which led to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

\- Professor Dumbledore! - She called him, when we entered your establishment. - We have problems with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. - Then walked to the door, leaving, declaring "good night" to everyone.

\- What happened Hermione? - Our old director, asks me with a calm look, while Malfoy and I settled in the chairs.

\- Well ... he insulted me, with horrible names and I ...

\- You attacked me, you idiot.

\- Draco. - He scolded him. - It's not your turn to speak.

The blond boy beside me, rolls his eyes.

And I told Professor Dumbledore the whole story, with some interruptions from Draco, but managed to finish telling.

\- For the inappropriate fight of yours ... you will be in detention for a week ...

\- A WEEK?! - We both let out in surprise.

\- Yes. - Said Dumbledore, firmly. - We don't tolerate these types of, violent disagreements, here in this school. You have to start getting along. - I froze. I don't believe that I'll take a detention, for the first time and even more ... with him, Draco Malfoy. - Since you don't have classes, on Wednesday night, I want you at 8pm, in Filch's office. - Without having to discuss, we nod. - Since we are understood, Draco, you can go. I would like to have a few words, alone, with Hermione.

The boy snorts and then leaves the room, without first giving me an angry look.

\- What did you want to talk to me about? - I questioned him.

\- Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a while. - He started. - Since you almost never come to my office ... well, how are you, Harry and Ronald?

\- We are fine.

\- Is there something that has been bothering you and your friends?

\- I don't think so, but why?

\- For nothing in particular, I'm just asking. I know how difficult the past few years have been for the three of you, so if you need anything, you can tell me, right?

\- Well ... actually, there is something ... but, it is bothering Harry.

\- And what it is?

\- I know it may sounds crazy, but ... Harry thinks that Draco Malfoy, could be a death eater.

\- A death eater?

\- Yeah.

Dumbledore, in front of me, remains silent for a few seconds. He was serious and calm, looking at me in a peculiar way, straight into my honey-colored eyes.

\- Do you believe in that possibility, Hermione? - the question arises, from his mouth, echoing around the room, ending the previous peace.

\- Honestly, no.

\- And why do you think so?

\- I just don't think he would be. Do you think so too?

\- Well, the boy Malfoy may have his faults and prejudices, but I don't think he's a bad person. How about this time of detention trying to get to know him better?

\- Try to get to know him better? He hates me, capable of fighting more than having a civil conversation.

\- You know, sometimes we can be surprised by the things that destiny puts in our way. I advise you to give it a try.

\- Maybe ... I promise to think about it, okay?

\- Okay Hermione, you can go back to your dorm now, it's late.

I wave to the director, sitting in his chair with his usual smile and heading for the exit door. Passing the stone gargoyle, I go straight to my common room. Repelling the password, to the portrait of the Fat Woman, I enter the hall, which was not very crowded and go to my dorm. I thank the heavens for Ginny being asleep, I would not be able to withstand an interrogation at that hour. I put on my pajamas and I threw myself on the bed, just wanting to rest, after that long day I had. But I couldn't fall asleep, which for some unknown reason, Draco Malfoy, did not leave my thoughts and also, Dumbledore's speech, "You know, sometimes we can be surprised by the things that destiny puts in our way ... ", what did he mean by that?


End file.
